Secret Attraction
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: A Birth-Day Fanfic for a "Mamiyaten"! Youko Kurama is desperately in need of something to... do? In any matter, after recalling some old times, he decides Hiei is just right for the job! YoukoxHiei!


Well, I hope I didn't get your name confused or anything, mamiyaten, because this is your birthday fanfic! It's total happy! So what if there's no plot! I still think it's okay T.T  
  
Well, I'm always happy to honor a request, even if it be a sarcastic one. .  
  
Ahem, well, I hope you enjoy it! .-  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMIYATEN!  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

"Boring..." ... "Unexciting..." ... "Same..." ... "Old..." ... "Thing..." The youko conversed... with himself, as he paced around the home of his human half.  
  
Thinking to himself, "Why do I even bother to come out? Nothing fun ever happens anyway," he tripped over a stuffed teddy bear, strategically placed on the floor directly in his foot's path.  
  
The foxy-licious Kurama cursed at, ripped, and ultimately tossed the stuffed bear into the bathroom, never to burden his feet again with its overly protruding head.  
  
The kitsune felt extremely smug with this accomplishment.  
  
"Now what? Whenever mild excitement comes it's short-lived and leaves little for me to excite in later. What a waste," the youko mumbled, sitting down on the bed. He then became upset. Yoko Kurama normally delighted in the destruction of Shuichi's childhood memorabilia, but not this day. Decapitating cute and cuddly bears wasn't enough to quench his thirst, lust for thrill, pleasure and, most importantly, something to actually do.  
  
The fox sighed. "I wish Hiei and I were still together, then I could have some hot, steamy... fun with him...."  
  
His mind began to wander back into the memories of his and Hiei's relationship....

* * *

  
  
"Hiei, now that I look closely, you're rather good-looking...."  
  
"Too closely, back away. And what does that mean exactly?"  
  
"It means I'm horny!"  
  
"Never mind, come back over..."

* * *

  
  
Oh how he missed those days. The youko often wondered about why it had to end. But after thought, it made sense. For embarrassment and safety reasons, Hiei and he had decided to keep their relationship hidden from the others, including Shuichi, which was a near impossibility. And yet somehow they managed.... They managed for a whole year, actually. Until one fateful day on which they decided to have sex at Genkai's temple before the others cam to meet them, of course that actually turned out to be around four or five minutes. Rather than stop their activities—for the idea never crossed their minds—they instead tried to continue in secret. Constantly scurrying around everywhere Yusuke and Kuwabara /weren't/ looking for them, which was, basically, everywhere and nowhere, considering they were all moving around at once. In the end, the demons won, finished, and revealed themselves—fully clothed—to the others without any suspicion—except for what exactly they were doing. After the couple left and began the walk home, the two agreed to call it quits, for simply being far too attracted to each other.  
  
"Odd," the fox spoke. "It doesn't make all that much sense anymore."  
  
Convinced he was an idiot then, and a genius now, Kurama hurried off the bed, found Shuichi's sexiest outfit, pulled his hair back, put on a hat to hide his ears, then fixed his tail so it also was not visible, looked himself over in the mirror, and concluded he was the best looking thing next to his human form and Hiei—hopefully the latter soon.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama sighed to himself, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Soon after, the youko decided to venture out and find his former lover, as to feed to the small fire of passion ever burning in his heart, and, hopefully, in Hiei's as well.  
  
"Where... where...?" he questioned himself, looking around in hopes of finding some sort of clue to where Hiei might be hiding. Kurama then felt his presence. He felt close... so close! The youko began to sweat. Just the feeling was making him all too excited. He had to find Hiei, quickly! The feeling filling his body soon collected all into one place, one point of ecstasy calling out to Kurama, 'Hiei! Hiei,' repeating itself like a soft, gentle tapping of a finger on his shoulder.... Kurama then turned around to see Hiei standing there, poking the youko's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Oh," the fox said to himself.  
  
"Ku... Kurama?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. It puzzled him. Why was Kurama's youko form running around the city dressed like some sort of freak? Not to mention he was sweating a lot...  
  
"Hiei, what the hell are you doing out in a place like this!?" Kurama cried, glaring at Hiei.  
  
"You're awfully grouchy today," Hiei retorted, folding his arms as he gave the fox a scowl.  
  
'And sweaty!' Kurama thought to himself in amusement. "Hiei," he started, bending down to look Hiei in the eye. "Please, follow me."  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama seriously, then nodded, running after Kurama as he sprinted away.  
  
Yoko didn't exactly know where he was going, he just knew it had to be free of people. So, only one place came to mind... "Arby's!!!" he shouted, changing directions and running into the restaurant. Sure enough, it was completely empty, even though it was the lunch hour.  
  
Hiei soon came too, and they both took a seat at a booth when the cashier woman called over to them, "are you two going to be eating anything today?"  
  
"NO!!" they quickly yelled back at the same time in disgust.  
  
"Now, Hiei," Kurama started, his eyes wandering about. "You remember... why we broke up... don't you?"  
  
"Oh crap," Hiei uttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to get into this sort of thing."  
  
"Please Hiei! That was a stupid decision!"  
  
"No, it's just too... difficult!" Hiei cried, keeping his firm expression.  
  
"But don't you like a challenge?"  
  
"Yes... but not one I cannot brag about later," Hiei answered sarcastically.  
  
"You can brag all you want..." the youko whispered, smiling seductively. "No secrets this time," he added, winking at the little fire youkai.  
  
Hiei looked blankly at his former lover. He appeared to be either in deep thought, or just lightly wondering about what turned the fox so stupid.  
  
"Umm... I don't think I like that idea, Kurama."  
  
"Oh come on... We can be threatening about it! Make everyone more afraid of us than they already were! Which would prevent your getting made fun of!" Kurama said happily, his eyes twinkling with passion and... sneakiness.  
  
"One problem, Fox, if everyone knew, then that would certainly lead to SHUICHI finding out! And if HE did then I'm sure that would lead to me being stuck in a full-time relationship, exactly what I DON'T want. Remember!?"  
  
"Stuck in, or resting comfortably atop a mountain of soft pillows while Shuichi's heavenly voice sooths you and prepares you for the wonderful dream-like experience of—"  
  
"Yes, STUCK!"  
  
"Well... then he won't find out. Like I said, we'll threaten the others... yessssss..." the youko slurred as he mind began to conjure up the 'beautiful' images of threats and supreme authority.

* * *

  
  
"BWA HA HA HA!" the kitsune laughed, looking down at the poor souls who were forced to sit in a school classroom and be taught sign language, for they weren't allowed to speak with words any longer. At that time, the teacher, who went by the name, 'Hiei,' spotted the youko sitting atop his desk, and looked to him in question.  
  
"You're disrupting the class," was all he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What, by speaking...?" Kurama asked innocently, blinking his large eyes up at the teacher.  
  
"No, by laughing manically..."  
  
"Is that... wrong, Hiei Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, very," Hiei answered, walking over next to the fox.  
  
"Will I... Will I have to be punished...?" the kitsune asked, looking sadly at the floor.  
  
"Severely..." the teacher slurred, leaning closer to the youko.  
  
The class only stared, watching as their teacher and the mysterious fox began to do things... things that couldn't be mentioned, because, of course, they weren't allowed to speak!

* * *

  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Heheheh..."  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
"Hm? What is it, Sensei?" he asked, looking up at Hiei and into reality.  
  
"... Sen... sei?"  
  
"What? OH! I mean Hiei, Hiei."  
  
"What's wrong with you, idiot! You just spaced out!"  
  
"You want me to make room for what...?"  
  
"Grrr... KURAMA!" Hiei yelled, standing up and slapping the youko across the cheek.  
  
"Hiei, what was that for!?" Kurama shouted, raising his fist.  
  
"You needed to be punished!"  
  
"And how... heheheh..."  
  
"Kurama...!"  
  
"Sorry, Hiei, sorry... Anyway, what do you say...?" Kurama asked, gazing at Hiei lovingly.  
  
"I don't... know..."  
  
"Oh Hiei, don't you miss the old days...?"  
  
Hiei thought, recalled a few moments...

* * *

  
  
"Hiei...come on! Isn't this fun!?"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"But don't they feel nice! So comfy!"  
  
"I don't see why you wear this stuff all the time... even more so why you're making me where an exact replica of your clothing!!"  
  
"Because you look good in light colors..."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Sure you do..."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Very good, Hiei... almost a little too good..."  
  
"O-oh...?"  
  
"I simply cannot let you go outside dressed like that! Besides, I think I saw the fan girls sneaking around in the bushes earlier...."  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
"I mean you're all mine, Hiei..."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much safer... ha."  
  
"Well, what I mean to say is..."  
  
"You love me, fox?"  
  
"Precisely... I love you."  
  
"You've... never said that before..."  
  
"It takes a while for the truth to escape from its bindings... Same goes for you! Come here!"

* * *

"A little... I miss the days, the nights are another story..." Hiei said under his breath, rubbing his wrist.  
  
"So...?" the youko asked, looking desperately at Hiei.  
  
Hiei's mind only kept replaying the words 'I love you' coming from the kitsune's mouth.  
  
"Did you mean it...?" Hiei asked meekly, bowing his head.  
  
"Mean... it...?" Kurama asked in confusion.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said you..."  
  
Kurama smiled, then reached out and took Hiei's chin in his fingers, lifting it up. He had the kindest expression on his face... one that cared deeply. One that didn't lie... One that truly did...  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW who's the idiot!?"  
  
Hiei's nearly smiling face then scowled.  
  
"Shut up! Let's just kiss and get on with this!"  
  
Kurama smirked and leaned in towards Hiei, pulling his lips closer and taking them with his, as all the Arby's employees watched in fascination.  
  
So in the end, everyone found out, ENCLUDING Shuichi! So, yes, Hiei had to be in a relationship with him as well. Which, secretly, he didn't mind at all. Especially since he still got to see his fox every once in a while...

* * *

  
  
"Hiei, I've always loved you. It makes me so happy to hear you feel the same...."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh..."  
  
"And the best part is we don't have to hide it from the others. We can kiss in front of everyone!"  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
"Hiei...? Hiei are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh..."  
  
"Well then why are you just ignoring me!?"  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh..."  
  
"Hiei... take me now..."  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"There, that got your attention..."

* * *

Still, their relationship was no secret anymore... but they had acquired a new secret now. They really loved each other............ But that wasn't it.  
  
"You really like to eat at Arby's, Hiei...?"  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I really do...."  
  
End.


End file.
